The Flame's Protector
by BloodyRaynFalls22
Summary: Instead of Tsunayoshi being the Vongola Decimo, what if it was Kiyo Namiaki? Kiyo never expected to be cofronted by a fedorra wearing baby, but it happened and she learned that she was chosen to be Vongola Decimo. Reborn on the other hand, never expected her to be able to weild all of the types of flames, including two never known and new flames. I do not own KHR. Only the plot/OC.
1. Prologue

Summary: Instead of Tsunayoshi being the Vongola Decimo, what if it was Kiyo Namiaki? Kiyo never expected to be cofronted by a fedorra wearing baby, but it happened and she learned that she was chosen to be Vongola Decimo. Reborn on the other hand, never expected her to be able to weild all of the types of flames, including two never known and new flames. The silver life flames and the black death flames.

Prologue: I'm a what?!

Kiyo Namiaki let out a soft sigh as she was on the roof, trying to avoid bullies. She was an average student, who was always wearing a modified gothic girl's and glasses. She was a little good at sports, but was a major klutz and she was bullied for it with the fact that she had a C+ average. Letting out another sigh, she looked up at the sky and said softly, "What would you do if you wo were here, Kaa-san?" It was true, she had lost her mom when she was 5 and dad had gotten a house and she had a weekly allowance of about 100,000 yen per week, but she always had over half left and she was currently saving it, which made her VERY rich, but she and her dad had moved to an apartmet so she didn't get anyone's attention.

She let out a grunt and got up when she felt a shiver go down her spine and spu aroud. She saw the one person who could get her to bolt within five seconds flat. "H-h-h-hibari-san?! W-what are y-you doing h-her?" She asked when Kyoya Hibari started to walk towards her. She let out a squeak and started to back up. "Eeep!" She spun around and tried to bolt, but because of being a klutz, she fell, so she just sat there, forgetting about Kyoya and rubbed her head. "Owie~. That hurt~" She murmured, but then she felt her shirt get grabbed and she squealed in fear.

"How may times have i told you, to wear the correct uniform?" Kyoya growled at her and she let out a whimper. She was an easily scared person, so she usually clammed up when she was scared. "I-i-i-i d-don't r-remember H-hibari-s-san!" She said and Kyoya let her go and took out his tonfa. Kiyo went wide-eyed, then with a burst of adrenaline, and no klutziness, she bolted off of the roof and got away to her classroom. She sat down into her seat and let out a sigh. That was seriously too close for my own comfort! Why me? Why does he seem to single me out? Kiyo thought and let out yet again another sigh.

Kyoko looked at her friend and saw that she was getting to be too stressed. "Tsuki-chan? Do you wanna go on our stress-reliever hike tomorrow?" Kyoko asked and Kiyo nodded. Kyoko smiled, then hugged the stressed girl and said girl let out a sigh as she smiled at her friend. Kiyo gave Kyoko a gentle, but small grateful smile and motioed for Kyoko to sit down, so that she didn't get into any trouble.

The weekend, which is the day Kyoko mentioned, came ad she and Kiyo were in a place where they could hike and it made Kiyo relaxed. She let out a hum and Kyoko stared on ahead, but you could see a grin on her face as her best friend hummed. "Better, Tsuki-chan?" Kyoko asked and Kiyo grinned then nodded, but for some reason she thought that they were being watched, so they wet home early ad Kiyo stretched as she purred. The next day Kiyo had just gotten home from school, when she was stopped by her only living parent. "Yea Dad?" She asked and he gruffly said, "Got ya a tutor. Said he would tutor ya for free as long as we give him a place to stay, so he'll hopefully be here today." Kazama Namiaki said and Kiyo nodded.

"Ciaossu!" A squeaky voice said, and Kiyo looked down and saw a baby wearing a fedora and a suit. "Huh? Where did you come form little one?" Kiyo asked and the baby said, "My name is Reborn, the home tutor." "Oh...Well, i've seen and done weirder, so i guess that's believable." Kiyo said as Kazama nodded. "Come one Reborn, i'll let ya say in my room for right now untill we can get a room ready ya." Kiyo said as she picked Reborn up and walked to her room. She put Reborn onto the bed and let out a sigh. "Why are you really here Reborn-san? I highly doubt that you're a regular tutor. I have no clue how, but ever since i was five and lost my Kaa-san, i could ell whe people are hiding things, or other things." Kiyo said, making Reborn surprised. "You're right, I'm not here to only tutor you. Not in only the studies a least, but i'm here to make you a Mafia boss of he strongest mafia in Italy, the Vongola." Reborn said, and Kiyo blinked.

"oh, ok. That's reasonable. So, what do i have to do and when do i start?" Kiyo asked. "You believe me? So easily?" reborn asked, surprised again. "Yea, an listen here, Reborn-san, since i have never told my tou-san, but this isn't my real body. It only looks like me, because i can control illusions, and well this isn't my real looks. I have been like his for about 10 years, and i have been trying to somehow get my real body out of this weird place. I can tell you now, that i won't be of any use untill my body is out of there and i can get back to it." Kiyo said and Reborn nodded. He could tell that she had powerfull sky and mist flames, but the mist one's were a surprise to him. Now he would have to contact some people and get her body away from where ever it was.

AN: Well, that's it for the prologue...Hopefully i can make the first chapter longer and better. Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: Instead of Tsunayoshi being the Vongola Decimo, what if it was Kiyo Namiaki? Kiyo never expected to be cofronted by a fedorra wearing baby, but it happened and she learned that she was chosen to be Vongola Decimo. Reborn on the other hand, never expected her to be able to weild all of the types of flames, including two never known and new flames. The silver life flames and the black death flames.

Pairings: Xanxus-OC(Kiyo), Takeshi-Hayato, Reborn(Adult)-Lambo(Adult), Squalo-Viper/Mammon(Adult), Belphegor-Fran, Lusseria-Ryohei, Dino-Kyoya.

Kiyo's borrowed body's looks: She has long silky black hair and soft chocolate brown eyes. Her chest size is a 38-DD cup and she had curves that most woman would die for. She wears the Namimori Middle school uniform but outside of school she wears a gothic form of it. She is 5'2" and weighs abut 140LBs. In this body she can only utilize her Sky, Mist and Sun flames.

Kiyo's true body's looks: Kiyo's real body is almost the same as her borrowed body, but with long spiky, but tameable ravenette hair and violet eyes. In this body she is about 5'4" and weighs about 120, even if it IS taller. She wear a gothic form of Namimori's Middle school uniform in and out of school, but she is always switching it up for styles of how it is and she always has different accessories for the day. In this body she can utilize all of her flames.

Warnings/AN: From now on from this chapter and more, some people might act OOC. I will be making Hayato a bit more perverted, mainly because i am gonna be writing a side story to this one. Takeshi will be more serious and not think that it's a game. Mukuro will NOT be cannon. He will hate the name Mukuro and only be calle Kuro. Chrome will be the older one and more bold. Kyoya will eventually open up more to Kiyo and start to act a bit more childish. Ryohei will be some what cannon, but more calmer. Lambo will be an adult in this sadly. Oh! and just to let ya'll know, Tsuna is not in this because i sometimes will make stories where some characters ain't in them. Sadly, for Kiyo, my OC, Reborn will be mostly the same. All of the Varia will be mostly cannon too, if i can remember how to do those ones. Also, all of the Arcobaleno will be in their adult forms.

Chapter One: Fighting and Getting to know a Storm:

Recap:

"oh, ok. That's reasonable. So, what do i have to do and when do i start?" Kiyo asked. "You believe me? So easily?" reborn asked, surprised again. "Yea, an listen here, Reborn-san, since i have never told my tou-san, but this isn't my real body. It only looks like me, because i can control illusions, and well this isn't my real looks. I have been like his for about 10 years, and i have been trying to somehow get my real body out of this weird place. I can tell you now, that i won't be of any use untill my body is out of there and i can get back to it." Kiyo said and Reborn nodded. He could tell that she had powerfull sky and mist flames, but the mist one's were a surprise to him. Now he would have to contact some people and get her body away from where ever it was.

Four Months Later:

Kiyo let out a soft sigh as she snuggled into the warmth of her bed, but before she could go back to full blown asleepness, she felt her intuition flare up and she was instantly moving out of the way of a hammer. "T-t-t-that w-was c-c-close!" She whimpered, then saw that it was Reborn who had almost hit her. "I called in a couple of people four months ago and they've found your body and it is currently waiting for you." Reborn said, making her go wide eyed. She bolted down stairs and told her father that she would be back. She ran outside and her dad chuckled. "Little brat is going to get her real body back and let that girl live her life huh?" Kazama said and saw the disbelief in Reborn's eyes.

Kiyo ran back inside, grabbed Reborn and rolled her eyes at her dad. "You know i'm guessing Dad?" Kiyo asked and got a nod. She ran outside and Reborn told her the way. She got to an abbandoned warehouse and went in. There standing in front of a water filled cage was the Vongola Nono and Poison Scorpion Bianchi. "We've got the body. It's in this cage right now Reborn." Bianchi said and Kiyo walked forward. Inside of the cage was a girl around 14 with 38-C cup breasts, curves in all of the right places and a hospital gown. "This is my body." She murmured, then she closed her eyes and escaped to her real body.

A gasp was heard as the now abandoned girls body opened chocolate brown eyes, then saw what was happening and smiled. "So, Kiyo's back in her own body? that's good! It means i can go back to mom." the girl said, then she left. The body in the cage did not move, but since it was a weekend, they could afford to wait. Reborn went back and told Kazama what was happening, and that it might take a while, while Nono and Bianchi waited for her to wake up.

Three weeks passed and no one had heard form Dame-Tsuki as Kiyo is called at school, since she didn't want anyone to know the real her. Reborn was looking into the water as the body in it floated in the middle. Bianchi let out a sigh and watched too. She had been visited in her dreams by Kiyo, but had kept it a secret because Kiyo had wanted her to. That night, when people were asleep, Violet eyes snapped open and the cage exploded, waking Nono, Bianchi and Reborn. they looked and saw Kiyo coughing on the ground. She let out a chuckle, then looked up and they all noticed that her pupils were cat-like. "Hey." She said and grinned.

Bianchi gae Kiyo and examination and gave her a towel. Kiyo took it and reached behind her, then began drying off what LOOKED like her hair, but then she gathered her hair and dried it. "Ano, i don't mean to be rude, but what's that hairy thing behind ya?" Bianchi asked. "Huh? OH! that would be my tail." Kiyo said and made it swish around for a bit, before letting it stay still. "Tail? Why the hell would you have a tail?!" Bianchi asked shocked. "Well, i WAS experimented on by the family whom took me. Don't ask Reborn, just don't cuz apparently this body remembers EVERYTHING that those fuckers did to my body. OH! And i also have animal ears. I THINK that they're wolf parts, but i could be mistaken. I'll just have to hide them somehow." Kiyo said and shrugged. She was only not stuttering because she was around three out of a few people that she would NEVER stutter around.

Kiyo let out a sigh, then walked home and grabbed some pajama's. She went into the bathroom and showered, letting out a soft moan of satsfaction form feeling the water pour on her. She got out a few minutes later, then dried off, put her clothes on, and went to bed. Apparently, her dad had "transfered Tsuki and adopted Kiyo". She woke up the next morning and dodged out of the way of the hammer and put on her modified school uniform. "Alright! Today is my so-called new day, so i am gonna make a new image! I am gonna be the best at sports and academics! Since i'm in my real body, my clumsiness has gone away for the most part and my intelligence has gone up somewhat, but those could be from the experiments my body went through." Kiyo said, the she went and ate breakfast, then bolted out of the house. She got to school and saw Kyoya, but she just ignored him, hoping that he wouldn't recognize her nor confront her, but mind you, her luck has always been bad.

"Oi! Herbivore! That uniform is not the uniform for Namimori, and the accessories must go. For Breaking the rules, i'll bite you to death!" Kyoya said, and Kiyo turned around, but she was mainly amused and she discovered in her own mind, that she had gained a sadistic streak in her. "Oh? I'm sorry, but i'm a new student you see, so i kind of didn't no that. But from what my adopted sister, Tsuki told me, you're a worthy fighter. I'll see ya around, Kyoya-kun." Kiyo said, then high-tailed it out of there, while snickering. Sadly, Kyoko and Haru were two of her precious people. so she had told them her situation, so both of them KNOW that she was now in her real body. She walked to her class and the teacher introduced her. She cocked her hips to the side and gave them all a smirk. "Yo! My name's Kiyo Namiaki. I was adopted into the Namiaki family a little while ago, so please at least get to know me, before judging me." Kiyo said.

She went over to an empty seat and sat down. She sat down behind a male with neck lengthed silver hair and green eyes. She blinked when she saw him turn around then glare at her. _GEEZ! What'd i do?!_ Kiyo thought when he turned around, so she glared back, then huphed. Soon enough, lunch time arrived and she was walking around when she heard a male say, "So, you're the one who's gonna be the Jyuudaime? Che! If you do become it, then i bet the Vongola would fall!" It was the silverette from before, so she scoffed, then spun around and bolted, hoping to lead him outside. Like she thought, it worked and she gave a grin, then watched as he glared. "Caiossu!" Rebron said as he landed onto Kiyo's head. "Reborn?" Kiyo squeaked, shocked as he explained why the silverette was here and then he went and hid.

"Che! I'll win and become Jyuudaime! Take this!" Hayato Gokudera said and threw dynamite at her, but she just growled and used her Mist flames to put them out. "Nani?! I was told that you couldn't utilize any type of flames!" Hayato said, shocked. "Huh? Oh! I've been able to use many flames since i was about 5. Eheh." Kiyo said, but he just used his move "Double Bomb" and threw more dynamite at her, but she put them out with her Mist flames again, making him go to his Triple Bomb move, but he accidentally dropped some, but Kiyo was faster and was able to save him form being blown up. "Wha..? You saved me? I was wrong! You're the perfect person to be Jyuudaime! I will go anywhere with you and will serve you at any point! Jyuudaime!" Hayato said, then glomped her and nuzzled right into her breasts, making her yell out "PERVERT!" and push him away while blushing. Suddenly, a rustle was heard and Kiyo tensed, but it was just Takeshi Yamamoto.

"Oh? Heya Kiyo! Whatcha doing here?" Takeshi asked with a smirk. "N-nothing! Gyahhh! You damn perv! Stop touching my chest!" Kiyo squealed and hid behind Takeshi. Hayato pouted, but then grinned as they went back to class, but Kiyo made sure not to be right by Hayato. SHe grumbled as she sat dwn and made sure to give Hayato a peircing glare. Hayato just grinned then listened as the teacher started the lesson. After school that day, Kiyo got home, then sighed and gave a stretch, but dodged the hammer that was going towards her head. "That...was close." She murmured and gave Reborn a glare. She let out a sigh then asked, "Whatcha need Reborn?" "You've gotten your Storm gaurdian today? Good. Now all you need are you Sun, Lightening, Rain, Cloud, and Mist gaurdians." Reborn said and Kiyo groaned. "Lovely. I have a perverted gaurdian." Kiyo said, then went to bed and quickly fell asleep, worried about the troubles that she was going to face in the future.


End file.
